Endless
by Jingslilangel
Summary: It’s been two years now, and Ritsuka still wouldn’t accept the fact that he did, indeed, love Soubi. Even with all the battles, orders, late night visits. He refused to believe anything. So what happens when a young girl by the name Voiceless tells him sh
1. Voiceless

Summery: "It's been two years now, and Ritsuka still wouldn't accept the fact that he did, indeed, love Soubi. Even with all the battles, orders, late night visits. He refused to believe anything. So what happens when a young girl by the name Voiceless tells him she has his fighter? And speaks of Seimei's return? -RitsuxSou rated for violence, language, suicide and deep content-"

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, nor will I ever. But that wont stop me from dreaming!

Chris: My first Loveless fic! **spins**

Jing: Yeah.. Sorry about not finishing the Naruto one..

Chris: Oh yeah! SorryI'm taking so long with that one! I'm trying to makethe next chapterlonger then the last and TEN TIMES BETTER! But yes. Now Loveless.

Jing: Hopefully this will turn out better then your other story..

Chris: Shut up!

Warning: Okay, if your reading this then you understand that _Loveless_ is an original **yaoi** story. I'm not just doing the pairing for fun. Nor is anyone else. If you didn't know, now you do. Don't flame. If you hate **yaoi** then _Loveless_ is a section you best leave. If you happen to not listen, that's not my problem. Your warning-

_**WARNING:YAOI AHEAD!WARNING: YAOI AHEAD!**_

_On with the show!

* * *

_

She fell. People started laughing at her. She stood and dusted herself off. Then continued to run. '_There's no way I could lose him now.._' she thought. '_Soubi…_ My_ Soubi…_'

xxxXXXxxx

"I don't get it!" Ritsuka said angrily to himself. "Soubi… what have you done to me..?" That was a dumb question. He knew perfectly well what his fighter had done. He's caused him to fall for him. Ritsuka knew that, but he still had problems accepting it.

It's been two years now, and Ritsuka still wouldn't accept the fact that he did, indeed, love Soubi. Even with all the battles, orders, late night visits. He refused to believe anything.

He checked his watch and cursed under his breath. 3:57 AM… "Why can't I sleep.. Soubi…?"

xxxXXXxxx

Yuiko greeted Ritsuka as he sat. He greeted her back and she stared talking about different things. He wasn't listening tho.. The teacher stood in front of the class, a young girl, looking about his age, next to her. She had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a red and black skirt with white crosses on the end. She had on a black and grey shirt with black butterflies on it. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail. And she stared, dead set, at Ritsuka, looking slightly bored.

The class started mumbling amongst themselves. Why is that? Well simply put, this girl hadn't her ears.

"This is Agatsuma Ayame. Please be nice to her.." Ritsuka blinked at the girls last name. It couldn't be... that Soubi had a sister? But he didn't want to believe she was his daughter. It was just ironic."You can sit next to Aoyagi-san." She did so, moving thru the class to the open seat on Ritsuka's right. She settled herself and watched the teacher, not even glancing at Ritsuka.

xxxXXXxxx

During lunch Yuiko, Yoyagi, and even Ritsuka went to Ayame.

"Konnichi wa!" Yuiko cherped happily. "I'm Yuiko!"(A/N: Forgot her last nameXD)Ayame said nothing, not even glancing at the small group before her. Yuiko didn't notice. "And this is Aoyagi Ritsuka! It's nice to meet you!" Ayame sighed(while Yoyagi is crying in the background _"She didn't even mention me!"_)and stood.

"It's nice to meet you too," she said simply, her voice like Soubi's but a bit lighter, before turning and leaving the room. Not once looking at any of them. "...Loveless..." Ritsuka blinked and stared as she disappeared from sight. Yuiko stood confused, her tail wagging.

"Nani?" Ritsuka said nothing and gripped his cell phone.

xxxXXXxxx

Schools out. Ritsuka walks with Yuiko and Yoyagi outside. Soubi is sitting on a bench across the street waiting for him. Yuiko steped in a car, but not before saying bye to Ritsuka. Yoyagi got all whiney again and left. Ritsuka crossed the street and sat next to Soubi.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked after a minute. Ritsuka looked up at the school and stared. Ayame, already known as the most beautiful girl in school, stood outside it watching him. Her eyes shifted from Ritsuka to Soubi and a small smile formed on her lips. A car passed, blocking her from sight for just a moment. But when it was gone, so was she. "Ritsuka?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly as he stood. He stared to walk away. Soubi stood as well and followed him.

xxxXXXxxx

"Soubi..."

"Hmm?"

"Who else is out there?"

"What?"

It's late now. Soubi was sitting on the floor, leaning aginst his bed. His arms were wraped protectively around Ritsuka's waist. Ritsuka sat, between Soubi's legs, with his head resting on Soubi's chest. Ritsuka poked the new bandage on his left cheek and winced.

Ritsuka's mother hadn't taken her pills that night. She started complaining about her Ritsuka from four years before. Glass shattered and Ritsuka was caught in the chaos. With Seimei no longer alive he ran to the first person he could think of.

Now he sat in Soubi's appartment, in Soubi's arms, trying his best not to mention this Ayame girl. He didn't want to hear that she was, indeed, his daughter. He didn't want to think of Soubi with anyone else.

The silence tore at Soubi as he waited for his sacrifice to rephrase the question. After a few more moments he spoke again, but changing the subject all together. "What will happen when I find my fighter?" Soubi froze at the question. '_What _will_ happen? That's simple. He wont need me anymore. I'll leave and... and..._' "Soubi?" He snaped out of it.

"I would leave," he said calmly, even tho his heart was racing at the idea. Hecouldn't leave Loveless. He _wouldn't_ leave him. His dear innocent Ritsuka. Life would be meaningless without him.

Ritsuka shifted at Beloved's response. How calm his voice was. Like he didn't even care. Without even thinking he pushed out of Soubi's grip and turned, looking him dead in the eyes. "Who is she!" Soubi looked at him shocked.

"She who?"

"Agatsuma Ayame!"

"Yes?" They both froze and looked toward the door. Ayame was standing in the doorway looking bored. Her right eyebrow raised at the sight before her. "Am I interupting something?"

* * *

Chris:I hope you all liked it!

Jing : Yeah.. It's the best she can do..

Chris: Shut up! I can do better! **gets to work on next chapter**

Jing: **laughs** It worked.

The next chapter _will_ be better I promise. And I'm working on a few oneshots for you guys to read while you wait. But while waiting for those, please review! I would really like to know what you think! And some ideas wouldn't hurt either!

(And I gots a picie of Ayame if anyone wants to see her.. -not a real _Loveless_ character-)


	2. Truth be Told

Summery: "It's been two years now, and Ritsuka still wouldn't accept the fact that he did, indeed, love Soubi. Even with all the battles, orders, late night visits. He refused to believe anything. So what happens when a young girl by the name Voiceless tells him she has his fighter? And speaks of Seimei's return? -RitsuxSou rated for violence, language, suicide and deep content-"

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless. With tons of therapy and plenty of cookiesI will eventually accept that.

Chris: But I warn you. That terapy wont happen for a LONG time!

Jing: Don't lie! You've been in therapy since you walke around school with your teddy and cookies saying your Gaara.

Chris: **glares** That has nothing to do with this fic!

Warning: If you reading this chapter then you understand last chapters warning. And I'm not going to warn you every chapter so nyah!

_On with the show!_

* * *

Ritsuka was frozen unable to speak. Soubi, on the other hand, sighed. 

"Konbanwa Ayame-san," he said smiling. Her lips twitched again into a smile.

"Konbanwa Soubi, Loveless."

"How do you know my name!" Ritsuka demanded. Ayame's smile turned into a smirk.

"Sorry, Loveless. I only answer to my sacrifice." She then hummed for a moment. "Ah yes. Soubi, may I come in?" He nodded and she shut the door behind herself, walking to Soubi's bedside. She sat on the edge. "Beloved, do you still have Loveless at your side? I've someone whom is looking for him after all."

Ritsuka turned on her. "What!" Soubi sat silent, almost uncaring, but his heart only continued to race faster and faster. "Who are you!" he demanded. She sighed.

"Your lucky this has happened, Beloved. Loveless is so annoying. How do you put up with him?" Again Soubi said nothing. Ritsuka hissed.

"Answer me!" She smirked and stood lifting her skirt, showing her name on her left thigh, which disappeared under her black panties.

"I am Voiceless. He is Beloved-" she pointed at Soubi. "And you are…" Her hand slid up his shirt sending shivers down his spine. It also revealed something on his abdomen. But.. No.. It couldn't be.. "Loveless." Ritsuka stared in shock at the name across his abdomen. Soubi stared as well. _Loveless_.

xxxXXXxxx

Soubi sighed. "Please hear me out, Ayame-san. Ritsuka--" She hushed him again, her index finger pressed on his lips.

"I'm sorry Soubi, but orders _are_ orders after all." She sighed and crossed her arms. "I understand what's happened. But his fighter is waiting ." Soubi's eyes widened at this.

"You mean…!" She only nodded.

Ayame looked at her watch, then up at the man who had pulled her out of class. She then leaned against the door to her class. "I've come on orders and will leave when my job is done." Soubi brought his hand to his head and against his temples.

"Ayame-san… Please… don't do this…" Ayame grabbed his chin pulling his face close to hers.

"Soubi, I wish I could. But I can't. I would gladly stop this, just for you, but I can't. Orders are orders." She kissed him gently and whispered against his lips. "You know I would do anything for you, Soubi. You belong to me, remember?" She pointed to her head, which was devoid of cat-ears. Soubi blushed.

"Yeah… I know…" She smiled and let him go, opening the class door. Pausing she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Seimei's missed you, Soubi." And with that she walked back in, shutting the door behind her. Soubi stood taking in what she had just said. Seimei… was dead…. was he not?

xxxXXXxxx

"So what happened between you and Soubi-san?" Yuiko asked for the umpteenth time. Again Ayame didn't answer. This only bugged Ritsuka more. Did Yuiko plan on asking until she lost it? Or he did? From the looks of it Ritsuka was more tweaked then Ayame. So he guessed the young teen planned on annoying him. Why Yuiko was so bent on getting Ayame to speak to her was beyond him. But doing this everyday at lunch was going to drive him insane.

So he stood.

And so did Ayame.

Yuiko looked between the two. "Is something wrong?" Ayame shook her head at Yuiko then turned back to Ritsuka.

"Science lab.."

"What?"

"I'll be waiting…" Ayame turned and left the class. But not before saying, "Don't disappoint me, Loveless." Again Yuiko was at a loss. Ritsuka stood frozen. Again she had used _that name_ during school.

XxxXXXxxx

He walked into the science room. Seeing no one he turned to leave.

"Ah. I thought you wouldn't show, Loveless." Turning Ritsuka saw Ayame on a desk, her legs crossed, a smile on her face. "I was about to give up hope."

"What do you want with me!" Ritsuka shouted. "And why do you keep calling me Loveless!" Ayame smirked.

"Aww. We're getting a little mad _Loveless_," she mocked. "You can call me Voiceless if it makes you feel better." Ritsuka said nothing. Her smirk grew wider. "Okay fine, I'll call you 'Ritsuka'. But Seimei told me your name was Loveless." Ritsuka froze.

"S…Seimei..?" She nodded. "Y-you know him?"

"'Know him'?" she scoffed. "I've been living with him for awhile now. Him and you fighter." Again Ritsuka said nothing. She smiled and jumped off the desk. "Now if you don't mind. I have a date." She walked to him. And stopped next to him. Then whispered. "I am Agatsuma Ayame. Better known as Voiceless. And Soubi is my cousin." With that she left. He could just barely hear her saying. "Your fighter will be waiting at the mall at 5. Don't keep her waiting."

xxxXXXxxx

At five, Ritsuka stood in the mall, Soubi at his side. He saw Ayame and another girl he didn't recognize. She smiled as she looked over at him. "Over hear, Ritsuka-kun, Soubi!" Ritsuka gulped and walked over to them, his fighter following. It was then he froze.

Ayame was wearing a pair of blue jeans with rips at the knees and a short-sleeved black shirt with a white dragon on it. The dragon seemed to encircle Ayame's upper body. Under that shirt was a long-sleeved red one. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with some braids visible here and there. Her hands were in her pockets. She had no shoes on. She looked like your average punk.

The girl next to her had a different look. She was rather pale with beautiful green eyes that didn't match her skin. Her short hair was red and came to her shoulders. She had glasses on and was in a school uniform. The top was white and brown with a green scarf. The skirt was brown and came down to her knees. She held her backpack behind her legs with her left hand and held a smoothie in her right. She looked like an innocent girl. Ritsuka though of her as cute.

"This is the most normal I've seen you, Ritsuka-kun," Ayame said, snapping him out of it.

"Aya," started the girl at Ayame's left. "Can I go change? I'll get in trouble for walking around in my uniform…" She nodded.

"But first you must say hello to Aoyagi Ritsuka-kun and Soubi." The girl froze instantly.

"Th-this boy-!" Ayame nodded. The girl bowed deeply. "It's nice to meet you, Ritsuka-sama." Ritsuka said nothing.

"Hello again, Keiko," Soubi greeted. Keiko smiled.

"Hello, Soubi-san." Ayame smirked.

"At a loss, Loveless? This is your fighter, Midorikawa Keiko." Keiko tugged Ayame's sleeve and looked down at herself in a silent request. "Ah, yes. Go ahead, Kei." Keiko smiled and left. "You see Ritsuka, Kei's been dying to meet you. And when she meet your brother I was given specific orders to bring her to you."

"By who?" Ritsuka asked.

"Why, my sacrifice, of course!" Ayame smiled. "Is that a problem, Ritsuka? 'Cause you see, Soubi's sacrifice has been waiting a long time for him to return. I'm simply here to reunite, nothing more." Her smile soon faded as she turned her chocolate eyes to her cousin. "That's all I'm here for, nothing more. Once my job is done I will go back to my sacrifice and you four wont here from me in a long time." It was then that Keiko returned.

"How sad." Three pairs of eyes turned to Keiko and her new attire. She had on black baggy jeans with chains crisscrossing in front of and behind her legs. Belts placed at various angles. She was wearing a tight redcutoff shirt with the 7DeadlySins written on it. She was without her glasses and her red bangs were spiked up. Black lipstick slightly complimented her pale skin as dark red eye shadow refused to be seen. She had a spiked bracelet on her left forearm and random red and black bracelets on her wrists. Two silver earrings on her left ear and one sliver earring on her right. Hanging on her left shoulder was her backpack. Her shoes, if any, hidden under her pants. She no longer looked innocent in any way.

"Ah, Kei!" Ayame smiled, draping an arm over Keiko's shoulders. "You keeping dressing like this and Aoi will kill me for cheating!" Keiko giggled. Soubi stayed quiet as Ritsuka continued to stand in shock. Ayame smirked. "Kei! I have a wonderful idea!" Everyone looked at her. "Why don't you and Ritsuka-kun stay here and get to know each other while Soubi and I go window shopping!" Beloved and Loveless looked at her like she had three heads and tentacles instead of arms. Keiko nodded her approval.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Keiko giggled.

"What? No!" Ritsuka shouted. The people around them stopped for a moment watching the three teens and collage student. Ayame's smirk widened.

"Aww! Come on Loveless! It'll be fun!" Before Ritsuka had a chance to say anything Ayame took Soubi's arm and dragged him away. "We'll be back in a few hours! Have fun!" And with that, they were gone.

xxxXXXxxx

Soon Ayame had let Soubi walk on his own. Soubi looked at her in a questioning manor. "Ayame-san.."

"Its for your own good," she muttered. "Falling for him was stupid, but you couldn't help it, could you?" She sighed. "What's done is done. You and Ritsuka-kun cannot be together. It's impossible."

"Don't speak such nonsense!"

"It isn't nonsense and you know it." Soubi sighed.

"Please Ayame-san…. Why must you taking him from me?" She stopped walking eyes drawn to her feet.

"Orders… That's all it ever is, now… Orders… Seimei wants you to stop playing with his brother and to go back to him. Kei wants to be with the one whom shares her name. My sacrifice told me to fix their problems. To give Kei who she needs and get Seimei what he wants. It's all I can do but listen." He sighed.

"Ayame-san that doesn't mean-" She cut him off, looking at him with watery eyes. He just stared.

"Don't make this more complicated then it already is, Soubi! You think I like this! I would never intentionally hurt you in any shape or form! I love you too much to do that. But. I. Must! It was an order Soubi, there's nothing I can do to change that!" She tore her eyes away from his shocked ones. "You my cousin and I love you more then I should, but orders are all that fighters live on, you of all people should know that by now!" She wiped her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Besides Soubi, you know you shouldn't be falling for a boy my age. It makes you a pervert." He chuckled at her comment.

"It does, doesn't it?"

* * *

Chris: Is it just me or does Soubi seem OOC for a moment? Hmm... **shruggs **Ah well! 

Jing: Thanks for the reveiws!

Chris: The next chapie will be up soon! And by the way! Here's the thing to see Ayame's pic!

http:(slash)(slash)img408(dot)imageshack(dot)us(slash)img408(slash)6492(slash)599230983lik5(dot)jpg

Chris: And also. notice I did a bad job discribing her in the first chapter. I'll try to do better. Anyways, those are the clothes she wears to school. And I know in the picture she has blond hair, (it IS blond, right?) I'm saying it light brown for reasons I'm not even awhere of yet. Anyway. Review please!


End file.
